


No Netflix, All Chill

by TyrantGuardian



Series: The Little Big Book of Scenarios [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantGuardian/pseuds/TyrantGuardian
Summary: Sonic and Shadow spend some quality time on the couch.





	No Netflix, All Chill

**Author's Note:**

> The first (obviously) in my little collection of scenario fics. Each will be based off of random things I like and the ratings will differ from story to story. Since I'm such a Smutdess (Smut Goddess), expect most of em to be mature stuff with some harmless fluff sprinkled in between there, somewhere. I update when I feel like it, so expect no set schedule.
> 
> That blurbs the word, so read on!

“Come on Shads,” Sonic cooed, trying in vein to push the dark furred hedgehog off of him as he was pushed against the couch, his leg hanging off while Shadow positioned himself between them.  “we’ll be late!”

 

“So?Should have thought about that before you kept teasing me.”Shadow reasoned as he gripped Sonic’s wrists and pinned them beside his head.

 

“I brushed my leg against yours when I went for the remote!” Sonic exclaimed then moaned when Shadow ground down into his hips, feeling his captor’s throbbing cock press against his own.

 

“Shut it,” Shadow growled low in his throat as he possessively bit the nap between Sonic’s neck and shoulder, making him cry out.“You know you did it on purpose.I warned you to stop, now you suffer the consequences.”

 

Sonic began to retort, that cocky smirk plastered on his face momentarily before Shadow wiped it right the hell back off by capturing him in a heated kiss, biting the bottom of his lip to force his mouth open and give him access, taking control of his tongue easily.

 

He continually ground their growing lengths together, precum oozing from the tips and making trails down their shafts before dripping onto Sonic’s stomach.

 

He moaned into Shadow’s mouth continuously as he began to thrust his hips upwards, hinting at what he desperately wanted his lover to do next.

 

Shadow pulled back, giving him a knowing smirk before he let go of Sonic’s wrists, sitting back on his heels as he spread Sonic’s legs wide. 

 

He gave his cock a few hearty strokes, coating it in precum before adding a little spit.Sonic sat up on his elbows and glared.“You gonna prep me properly first there, Shadow?”

 

“There has to be some punishment for the teasing. No lube.” Shadow responses coldly but used his other hand to stroke Sonic’s cock, ignoring his moans of pleasure as he collected some precum on his fingers.He then, not-so gently shoved two of them up Sonic’s ass, making him arch his back and howl in pain.

 

“Relax,” Shadow replied smoothly, concentrating as he began to move them around, scissoring and curling them, searching for the spot he knew so well.

 

His finger tips grazed the bundle of nerves and Sonic gave an involuntary high pitched whine that embarrassed the shit out of him and made Shadow chuckle lowly as he gave it a few more direct strokes.

 

Feeling his own cock throbbing with impatience as he continued stroking, he pulled his fingers out of Sonic then grabbed a tight hold of his thighs, right at the bend of his knees, pushing his legs back until said knees almost touched his shoulders.

 

“Shadow...” Sonic called wearily, watching him in a haze of lust as he gripped the small couch pillow underneath his head, trying to prepare himself.

 

“Shut it.” Was the only reply he got before Shadow sheathed himself into him, making Sonic yell in pain.

 

“Fu-damn it Shadow!”He whimpered, his body shaking uncontrollably as he felt a strain in his knuckles from gripping the pillow so tight.

 

Shadow licked his lips, leaning forward and and slowly sheathing himself the rest of the way in, grinding his hips into Sonic before capturing him in a passionate kiss, swallowing his moans of pain.

 

Tears stung Sonic’s eyes as Shadow slowly pulled out and slammed back in hard, making his body shake as more of his muffled screams were swallowed by Shadow’s kiss.

 

He pulled out and slammed back again, then again, picking up a steady pace, all the while still making out with Sonic’s face, moaning into his mouth in pure bliss.

 

Before long, he released Sonic’s legs and held himself up by gripping the side of the cushion and the back of couch, finally breaking the kiss.

 

Unsatisfied, Sonic reached up and pulled Shadow closer, both moaning as the action forced Shadow to give a deep thrust inside of him.He wrapped his legs around Shadow’s waist and with the back of his heels, pushed him downward, their hips grinding together hard as he wrapped his arms around Shadow’s neck.

 

They paused to kiss, Shadow once again winning the fight for dominance before he started up again, this time Sonic meeting his thrusts vigorously.

 

Within the next passing minutes, he had Sonic begging and moaning incessantly, his pace growing faster.

 

Through their constant commotion, neither heard as the front door to the small home swung open and close with a modest ‘click!’, the soft shuffle of feet entering the room and stopping abruptly.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Shadow, please-!”

 

“That’s it baby, just like that.”

 

“Gonna cum-!”

 

“. . .Sonic.”

 

They pair froze instantly and looked to see the small framed fox frozen in the doorway, eyes wide for a second as he took in the situation before him. 

 

Then he sighed with a look on his face that just screamed ‘Again?!’ as he continued to the kitchen, rolling his eyes as his twin appendages wafted behind him in a lazy manner.

 

“Seriously guys, go to the room next time.My eyes should only ever see so much.”He called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner.

 

Sonic almost had the decency to look guilty, until a sharp thrust into his heat had him seeing a sea of stars.Shadow smirked.He found what he has been looking for and now Sonic was really in for it.

 

Shadow began biting into neck and sucking at the bruise as he continued to attack the spot, Sonic’s volume getting louder and louder until a loaf of bread was thrown from the kitchen, colliding with the back of Shadow’s head.

 

_**“I SAID GO IN THE ROOM!”** _

 

 

 


End file.
